


Resolving problems

by A_R_Nicoletti



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Background clint/couson, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky is resolving them, Everyone is also right, Fluff, Guilt, I Love You All, Love, M/M, Okay all of them want ass, Pl boys just get along, Problem management, Resolving Issues, Sad, Smut, Stark has issues, Steve wants ass, Tony has internal confict, Tony is Confused, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Want, care, everyone is wrong, get your shit together, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Nicoletti/pseuds/A_R_Nicoletti
Summary: After shit went down, the avengers have been holed up in an underground shield facility.Only problem is, Tony won't cooperate with everyone, and Steve and Bucky are practically attatched at the hip.Until Bucky finds out some information and now wants to fix things between Steve and Tony.





	1. Everyone wants everyone

It had been months since shit went downhill with the Avengers. Fury and Coulson had finally managed to get them all in the one building together again, an underground headquarters far away from civilization, and it wasn't going well.  
Steve and Bucky hadn't left eachothers sides, and tony had been giving everyone the cold shoulder, ignoring everyone but Coulson and Fury, hiding in his workshop. Clint, Natasha, wanda, Bruce, rhodey and Jarvis had no luck getting through to him and with the exception of Jarvis, had all given up.

Bucky in particular disliked Tony, after all, none of this shit would have happened if tony didnt kick up such a massive fucking fuss about everything that happened. Sam had been rather nice to him too, despite his cold demeanor and constant frustration with everything. Steve had always been nearbye, tense out of worry that tony would suddenly jump up and attack if he let his guard down.

But there was a tiny part of bucky that still believed, this HAD been his fault, he was a murderer, brainless and although he had been controlled by Hydra, he wished he could take it back.

It was a few weeks later that Bucky found himself in the kitchen, making himself a coffee. (To his delight, Clint, ever wary clint, had taught him to use the damn machine and had relaxed around Bucky from the experience. He'd deny it if asked, but he WANTED to be liked, he was slowly returning to his old self) Natasha was sitting at the kitchen island, drinking her own coffe and writing something on a piece of paper, but looked up when Bucky sat with his hot drink a few seats away from him.

"Hi" she said simply, tone neither warm or cold, just neutral.

"Good mornin-" Bucky was interrupted by what sounded like a small explosion, possibly the 5th of the week, an frown flitted over his features.

"Does he ever stop?" He grumbled, referring to tony down in the lowest level, the cause of the explosions.

"Don't let a few explosions unsettle you. He's working on his emotions still. Jarvis might finally be getting him to talk, but he still hardly eats."

Bucky heard a worried note in her tone and let his confusion show. Stark hadn't been eating, or talking? 

Bucky voiced his questions and Natasha sighed, setting down her coffee cup.

"Has steve said anything about Tony from before the fight?"

Bucky shook his head slowly, Steve never spoke about the Iron man.

"They were friends" 

Bucky choked on his mouthful of coffee, managing a "What?"

Natasha gave Bucky a half smile, saying Hi to Clint as he walked in before explaining herself.

"You wouldn't have known it, rogers and Stark argued, teased eachother and all, egged eachother on at every battlefield. But they formed a friendship of a sort-" at this point Clint butted into the conversation.

"That's right! I came in one morning to Tony making Coffee for Steve, and Steve making pancakes for tony, they were both bragging about who made the best pancakes, well, Tony was bragging, Steve was pretending to humour him before giving Stark pancakes. They were definitely getting quite close" Natasha nodded in agreement.

Bucky felt his heart fall a little. They had been friends, hard to imagine but he didn't imagine that black widow and hawkeye would lie about something like that.

Bucky felt responsible suddenly, very, very responsible. He had set off this disagreement, maybe he could fix it?  
And like that, he found himself wih a new mission.

-End the cold war between Stark and Rogers-

Finishing his coffee, the winter soldier left the kitchen and trudged his way to the elevator. 

It was time he payed stark a visit and got his metal arm fixed while he was at it.

 

Tony heard the footsteps coming his way before he saw the man, and barely stopped himself from reaching out to the nearest weapon. 

Why the hell was the winter muderer down in his workshop? Didn't he had steve to cling to and brainwash?

Tony glared at the blank face that greeted him.

"What are you doing in my workshop" Tony Growled, repulsed by the man that dare come near him.

"I need repairs done to my arm. Coulson said you were my best bet"

Tony's eyes flickered to the metal arm, faultering for a moment, he so wanted to explore- but no. Absolutely not.

"No."

Bucky's featured twisted in irritation, Tony didn't care.

"Please Stark, for fucks sake. The Glitches are painful, it's connected to my nerves and I'd like to not be in pain all the time. Steve doesn't know it's actually hurting me"

Tony grumbled, he had been HALF asked nicely, and he didn't like to see others in pain, but at the same time, this asshole had put plenty of others in pain, he deserved it.

"You deserve it. Go back to your doting boyfriend-" tony spat out the word "- and leave me alone."

Something registered in Bucky's eyes, and instead of turning and leaving like he was supposed to, he came forward and sat in the nearest chair.

"I'm not leaving till you help me Tony. We're all stuck in this building whether you like it or not."

Tony gritten his teeth, temper flaring.

"Get the fuck out."

"I'm not leaving."

"I will dismember you, murderer" Tony tried for a more dirty attack, feeling guilty when Bucky winced. 

"Not on my life Stark."

He knew he was being unfair, cowardly. Tony knew. But he was stubborn as all hell, and didn't want to admit it. Bucky Killed people... It wasn't Bucky's fault. 

Seeing Bucky around him, seeing him wince at being called a murderer. Tony knew none of it was his fault, but wanted so bad to continue blaming the person who took Steve Rogers attention away from him.

"Fine. Get over here. But I don't fucking care if you're in pain so you better man the fuck up and be quiet"  
Tony knew it was harsh, knew he should shut up. 

Bucky's features lightened somewhat, nothing close to a smile, but the frown and cold looks melted away. Tony couldn't help but feel vulnerablebecause now he got a close look at him without trying to Kill him, Bucky was attractive. 

Tony thought about that as he repaired the damaged metal arm, still attatched to it's human. Steve and Bucky were both Alpha-like males, taller than himself, muscled, painfully good looking, and very determined.

And both pains in the ass, he added as an afterthought. 

Bucky grunted, causing tony to flinch and feel guilty, he didn't really want to hurt him, he'd gone through enough already. Tony pulled back for a moment, shocked at his own thoughts.

"Bucky?"  
Tony and Bucky looked up, Steve was standing in the doorway glaring at them, tony froze, wires in hand.

"What is going on?"

Bucky gave Steve a half assed salute, looking almost like he was relaxed.

"Tony here is being a sweetheart and doing some much needed repairs"

Tony simply "Tched" and went back to his work. The sooner these asses were put of his workshop the sooner he could get back to creating a teleporter.

Yes. A teleporter. He had to get out of this underground prison somehow.

Steve stood in the doorway for the rest of the time it took tony to fix Bucky's arm, looking furious and tense. Tony just wanted to be left alone.

Finally the Job was done and Tony was able to kick them both out, feeling relieved and shaky. Soon Jarvis showed up with food and for once, Tony ate.

 

The moment Steve and Bucky were far enough away from Tony's workshop, Steve exploded.

"Do you know how dangerous that could have been?! He could have called off the truce and tried to kill you, how dense are you?!"

Bucky just smirked in response, clapping steves back with his metal arm.

"You worry too much Rogers, he was a gentleman"

"Oh, so that's why he told us to 'Never fucking come near him again' when he kicked us out?"

Bucky sighed.

"He's shielding himself. You two used to be friends, I've already been told. Steve, he hasn't been eating properly, refuses to talk to anyone. That might of even been the first time he spoke so much. I caused this..."

Steve Grabbed Bucky's arm.

"Don't you dare go blaming yourself, you are not at fault, they brainwashed you and forced you to do their dirty work. This is NOT your fault"

Bucky pulled away, facing his best friend properly. 

"And I think he knows that Steve. He looked so guilty, and I could SEE him trying not to hurt me while fixing my arm. He's defensive, I know his past, and he has his reasons. Plus we did seriously hurt his friend, do you think he'd even have allowed the truce to happen if we'd killed Rhodey?"

Steve looked guilty, clenching his hands. He knew Tony wasn't all wrong, knew he had been right about some stuff. But in the end none of it had been Bucky's fault, and Bucky was too important to him to just allow to get imprisoned or trapped. It hadn't been his fault dammit.

Damn Bucky, and Damn Tony. Damn the men who always, always both found a way back into his heart.

 

Over the next week, Bucky found more reasons to harass Tony, even made him a coffee to "thank" him for fixing his arm. (Tony would never deny that he tested it for poison, but would deny how pleased he was to find that it was exactly the way he liked it, if not better) One day Bucky even managed to get a hand on some files about a previous Hydra/shield teleportation creation attempt, and Tony actually thanked him and stopped swearing at him. He was still mildly hostile, but to Bucky, this was a big improvement. 

On friday, Bucky brought in a freshly cooked meal to Tony, dragging Steve with him to the kitchen to cook after overhearing Jarvis complaining worriedly to Coulson that Tony hadn't eayen for a good three days.

Tony was surprised to see Steve and Bucky enter his workshop with three plates of steaming hot chicken roast.

His contact with steve had been silent glares and cold shoulders, but at the entrance of the two Alpha males, Tony's heart jumped, and he found himself putting down his tools.

"Can I help you?" He had meant it to come out as an irritated huff. It did not.

Instead, he sounded like a blushing teenage girl.

Bucky smirked easily, placing the plates on a clear table and forcing steve to sit down.

"You're going to sit and eat with us."

"Why? So you can poison me?" Tony whined out, displeased at the idea of stopping work.

Suddenly, he found himself being manhandled by a cold metal hand and a warm human hand, Bucky was pulling him up and pushing him towards the food.

"If I wanted to poison you, I would have done it with the Coffee."

Finally, Steve piped up, clearly confused.

"Coffee? What Coffee?"

Tony mumbled the reply directly to Steve, avoiding his hard look.

"Icey soldier brang me a cup of Coffee a few days ago. You can relax, I didn't try to kill your boy toy"

Bucky snorted, giving steve an innocent look as his hard look turned on him.

"Why do I know about this only now?"

Bucky sighed but Tony was the one to respond.

"He's not your bitch Rogers, he doesn't have to report everything to you"

All three of them went still. Tony had just defended Bucky.

Tony found himself doing absolutely anything to ignore the thick tension in the air. That anything happened to be eating, Bucky made what seemed like a very pleased noise from beside him.

Tony was glad when Steve and Bucky left, he had tried to eat fast, bit kept noticing Steve and Bucky looking at him, making him eat a little slower so as not to seem rude- and since when had he cared about that?

Since now apparently.

Tony pushed the thought out of his mind and got back to work.

 

This time is was Bucky's turn to explode.

"I know you have feelings for him!"

Steve froze, feeling suddenly cornered.

"I see the way you look at him Steve, the way you look so hurt when he ignores you, what went on between you two before I showed up? I want the truth!"

Steve looked down, feeling suddenly ashamed.

"We were close, okay, you were right. He's stubborn but I was getting so close to getting him to open up to me. And don't think I haven't seen the way YOU look at him."

Bucky cracked a grin.

"You still really want him"

Steve looked away, confirming his suspicions.

"He still wants you."

That got his attention. His best friends head shot up, looking at him in bewilderment.

"What?" Steve's voice was quiet.

Bucky stepped closer to the blonde, taking a deep breath.

"Haven't you seen him? Looking so lost and pained. He gives you, and to be honest, me as well, this look. I don't know how to explain it with words steve, but it feels like this"

Bucky pressed his lips against Steve's.


	2. The tension is at least 90% sexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Jarvis can say at this point? "Finally."

Steve’s first reaction was to lean in, pressing back against Bucky and fighting dominance.

Steve’s best friend, James “Bucky” Barnes, the winter soldier, fellow 95 year old super soldier, was kissing him. Steve pulled back, feeling a little dazed.

“Oh”

“Yeah, oh. See Steve, Tony wants us, he felt just as betrayed as you did with this whole ordeal and he’s struggling to trust again. I’m going to be blunt my friend, I want him too, I want to watch him writhe underneath you, underneath me, between us, with his body arched against us. And I know you do to”

Steve’s nostrils flared, still pressed against Bucky.

“I need to fix this” He muttered, finding himself smiling softly as Bucky kissed his Jaw.

“We can fix this”

Steve nodded, thinking.

“We need to plan this carefully, if we rush into this, he’ll panic and run away, Tony may act like he’s all offense, but we know he’s mainly defense.” Bucky nodded along, appearing to focus on something inside his mind for a moment.

“I think we need to put a hit on his senses. Get him used to us by being around him as much as possible. We need to overload his sensed, do things like brush up against him a lot, talk to him in low voices, lots of sultry looks too…”  
And that’s how mission “Get Tony stark into our bed and lives” Begun.

Tony was oblivious to the change at first, he didn’t even realise he’d gotten used to the two super-soldiers always being around him and also having a lot of physical contact with him until he stopped yelling at them, or making nasty remarks, and started to ask them to pass him things like tools or random weird gadgets, and genuinely liking the feeling of them close to him.

When he did Notice however, he found himself sulking for a few minutes before sighing and turning to Jarvis for advice.  
“They have been exceptionally nice to you sir.”  
Tony groaned, looking at the man that he created sitting across from him.

“I know, that’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying I don’t know what to do. Bucky seems to be a nice guy and- and have you seen their asses? My god- but like, he has killed people, a lot of them”

Jarvis tutted at him, shaking his head.

“May I remind you that it wasn’t his fault? He was being made into a blank slate by hydra to assassinate others with. He had no idea of right or wrong. And it was only so long ago that you were making devices that caused mass destruction and death without realising it to”

Tony’s eyes widened fractionally.

“We’re almost the same… I think Capsicle is the only one who hasn’t committed mass murder” Tony felt shock course through him yet again, since when had he gone back to calling Rogers ‘Capsicle’?

Tony shook his head, sighing and waving to Jarvis as he let himself out.

“You got the hots for Captain Freedom and the metal arm wonder?” Tony took a sharp breath in, glaring at Clint.

“Does Coulson beat you when you scare him?” Clint smirked in response.

“Nah, I’ve never snuck up on him, besides if I did he’d probably just pin me down and fuc-“ Tony screeched in a manly tone, cutting off Barton before he continued onto something the genius did not want to hear.

Clint simply grinned, walking out of the room and to Tony’s relief, appearing to forget why he scared the shit out of Stark in the first place.

Tony found that he felt exhausted, completely worked out. He hadn’t made much grounds with the teleporter, despite the paperwork and files that Barnes had brought him on the one Hydra had attempted and of course he wasn’t going to give up, but he simply couldn’t find the energy to complete it. And so, for the first time in over 4 weeks, Tony found himself leaving his workshop, and heading up a few levels to the shared kitchens.

“I’m surprised that you’re still alive” Came a snarky comment from the left. Wanda. She was probably still pissed at him for telling her to take a hike and kicking her out the last time she entered his workshop.

“He’s not, he’s just a ghost now, come to haunt us all” Tony rolled his eyes at Rhodey, making a beeline for the coffee machine.

“I’ll make you into a damn ghost”

Rhodey was not impressed.

Tony only looked up from making himself coffee when Bucky hand Steve practically sauntered in, Bucky murmuring a “Good morning” In his ear with a voice as deep as sin, stomach and lower areas brushing over Starks back as he squeezed past. Steve however, sat on a stool close Tony, and with a similarly low voice, asked him how he was.

Tony barely managed out a “G-good morning” In reply to Barnes, and a “Tired” To Rogers before he noticed everyone else in the kitchen hushed and staring at the exchange. Clearly no one had been updated on their friendship status.

Coulson walked in next, breaking the quiet in favour of reprimanding a certain shut in playboy billionare. 

“You’re finally out of your hidey hole stark? When was the last time you got any sleep”

Tony gave him a half annoyed stare, reaching out to pick up his coffee but instead getting blocked by a certain someone’s metal hand.

“Tony, you need to get some sleep”

He groaned in response, damn these super soldiers.

“Thanks Daddy dearest but I have things to do”

Bucky snorted, wrapping a hand around his wrist, his other one being claimed by a certain blond. The room filled with tension fast, but to everyone’s surprise, Tony allowed himself to be dragged out by the two dominating males, not even noticing till it was too late that they were at Steve’s room and not his own.

“I don’t know if you knew this but we don’t share sleeping quarters’ boys” 

They pulled him into the room anyway.

“Stark, you are going to undress and get into that bed, and we are going to stay with you and make sure that you sleep. You are not leaving this room for at least the next 24 hours”

Tony had to give them some points, there was no way he was actually going to sleep if they left him in his own room. So that’s how, a few minutes later and without much complaint, he found himself drifting off, two large male bodies pressed close to him on either side.

Somehow he knew it was late when he woke up. Even only in his tight black underwear his body was burning up, Bucky and Steve had moved closer, sandwiching Tony’s body between their hard muscled.

He was trapped in their arms, and dear god, Bucky’s hands were on his ass. Tony groaned quietly, shifting- and fuck he was hard. Not only was he hard, but both his super-soldiers were too. 

“Good morning, Tony”

He found himself whimpering, Bucky’s deep, sleep-addled voice caused his cock to jerk and leak in his straining underwear.

Bucky hissed lowly, grabbing Steve’s arm to wake him, only to see that he was already awake, eyes burning with lust as he glanced down at the almost panting brunette wedged between them.

“Shh baby, we got you” Tony arched as Steve pressed his huge member into his clothed ass, chest rubbing up against Bucky’s naked one.

“That’s it, arch for us, we wanna hear you moan our names” Bucky’s head dipped down, running his tongue over Starks nipples.

“I-I knew y-you two w-were evil, d-damn sirens of s-some sort” Tony managed to stutter out, hips rocking slightly against the two men’s erections as they chuckled at him. Someone’s hands ran down his sides – Steve’s- before grabbing his hips and pulling them back to grind hard on the blonde’s member.   
Tony moaned. He had weaknesses, and one of them was being used like a whore to make someone else feel good. Bucky’s teeth nipped sharp at Tony’s nipples and he cried out softly, overcome by a wave of pleasure. It was so soon but he nearly came from something as small as that.

Bucky purred against Stark’s skin, over the scars were the arc reactor used to sit, and his hand snaked into the smaller man’s tight black boxers, wrapping around his member and pulling it out into the open air.  
“Fucking beautiful” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear, grasping his own velvety hard member while Stark moaned at the way the filthy word rolled from Steve’s mouth.  
Everything became a blurred, Tony vaguely aware of the sound of them all moaning, grunting, and the two soldiers dirty talking him into oblivion. As his body arched and his body snapped, Tony Stark could have sworn he heard two strained confessions enter his mind.

“…I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyy! I hope you enjoyed that even though it was definitely not one of my best works! Thank you so much for reading and have a great day/night y'all!


End file.
